


the human concept of love

by mermistia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: @beepus this is for u bc u had a shitty day n i hope u feel better soon, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, god okay here we go uhh, if i have to fill up the entire squip/squip ao3 tag by myself then SO BE IT, im back with the fucking rarepair fics again because i love to suffer!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/pseuds/mermistia
Summary: The human concept of love is still unfamiliar to River, but with Ly constantly touching him, he thinks he’s starting to understand it.





	the human concept of love

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this i hate this i can’t write fluff someone PLEASE put me out of my misery

Ly is ridiculously clingy. 

River can’t help but notice it. He’s always there, always reaching out to be touched, to be held, to be safe. 

A hand, fingers laced together with River’s.

A head, gently rested on River’s shoulder while he types. 

Arms, wrapped tightly around River’s waist the second he stands still. 

It’d be cute if it wasn’t such an inconvenience.

“It’s not easy to give orders when you’re holding onto me,” River says, rolling his eyes when Ly nuzzles deeper into his neck. He knows he sounds a little like a petulant child with all the complaining, and honestly he doesn’t _really_ mind the affection, but the look on Jeremy’s face whenever Ly starts touching him is almost embarrassing. “Jeremy’s noticed something’s up.”

“I don’t care,” Ly says, voice a little muffled, and pulls River back against their chest. They sigh in a soft kind of content when River lets himself be held, and squeezes him once around the middle. “Jeremy needs to mind his own business.”

“We’re in his brain. Our business _is_ his business.”

“Is not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Is not.”

“Yes, it- _Lyceum!_”

Ly grins, pulling their face out of River’s neck to smile up at him innocently, sticking their tongue out between their teeth. “What, babe?”

“I’m not your babe.”

“Honey?”

“No.”

“Angel?”

“_No._”

Ly winks. “Sweetcheeks?”

“_Absolutely not._”

“Ah, well what can I call you then? My husband?” Ly snorts out a laugh when River pulls away from him with a sound of mild disgust, and folds their arms across their chest. “What, you don’t want to marry me?”

“I say again, _absolutely not._” River smooths out his jacket with a huff, stepping backwards slowly when Ly moves towards him. “Don’t you dare. Ly- Lyceum, _no._”

“I just want affection, boo,” Ly says, and with a grab of River’s hand they pull them both onto the bed, letting them fall together and shift around until they’re surrounded by the covers, face to face in the warmth. “Hey, you.”

“I hate you.” 

“Ah, you love me really,” Ly grins, and pulls them closer together, wrapping their arms around River as tightly as they can and linking their legs together through River’s, burying their face deep into his chest. 

“I do not,” River protests, and bats half-heartedly at Ly’s arms. Ly’s grip only tightens, holding him close with fingers gripping into his jacket, and River lets his body relax as he admits defeat. “You’re insufferable,” he says, more quiet now, but he can’t help the amused smile that’s playing at his lips. 

Ly just smiles in response, pressing their face deeper into River’s shirt. “The best kind of insufferable.”

“I wasn’t aware that there was a good kind.”

Ly looks up at him, bottom half of their face still hidden by River’s shirt, and River feels a warmth run though him. “There’s a good kind of everything.”

River quirks an eyebrow. “Is there?”

“Mm-hmm.” 

Ly pulls the covers up over them with another grin, tucking River’s head and arms under the sheets impatiently. River blinks in the sudden darkness and warmth, searching desperately through the covers to take Ly’s hands, gripping and holding them as tightly as he can, like he’s scared Ly will disappear into the darkness and leave him. 

“You don’t have to hold my hands, I’m not going anywhere.”

River flushes. “You might.”

“I won’t,” Ly says, and their voice is a little more serious this time. “I promise.”

“Promise,” River repeats, whispering the word like it’s sacred. “I- uh, do you know what time Jeremy will be home?” He pulls his hands away with a cough, ignoring the flicker of sadness that shines in Ly’s eyes before it almost immediately disappears, like it was never there at all. 

“No, I’m not sure. He’s... unpredictable when he’s with Michael. Could be anywhere between ten minutes or six hours.” Ly bites their lip furiously, tugging at the sheets above their head. Their fingers fumble as they pull, slipping down and hitting themself on the forehead, and they hiss in pain. “Shit.”

River snorts. “You alright?”

“Fine.” They rub at their head in annoyance, eyes flicking to hold contact with River’s before they look away again. “Why, are you concerned about me? How sweet.”

“Not at all. Just making sure you didn’t sustain any serious damage to your hardware.” 

“Uh huh.” Ly lowers their hand, flicking their eyes from River’s eyes to his hand to his lips, taking in a soft breath. “Can I attempt something with _your_ hardware?”

“Uh- sure, I guess.”

“Great,” Ly gives him another smile, wide and unafraid, and closes the gap between them faster than River can blink. There’s a short pause, a quiet gasp, a small amount of shock before Ly’s lips press against River’s and they’re holding each other, hands travelling over sides and lacing through hair, and River reaches up to cup the back of Ly’s neck and pull them closer, increasing the almost suffocating warmth under the covers. Ly pulls away for a split second, taking in a breath that they probably don’t need before returning to River’s embrace, safe and secure and strange, pressing kisses to every place that they can reach. 

River lets out a soft kind of sigh as Ly’s lips reach his neck, and he tilts his head back to let it continue, still holding close to Ly’s body, gripping the fabric of their hoodie. “Ly...”

Ly shushes him in a single quiet sound, and River doesn’t bother to fight against it. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Ly murmurs against his skin, and River leaves into his words. “I’ve been looking into the human concept of love recently, and I think it applies to us.”

River smiles. “Who says I love you?”

“I’m sorry?” Ly pulls away a little, and River stifles a laugh at the bewildered look on their face. “River, you just _made out_ with me.”

“So?”

“_So,_” Ly snorts, pressing a kiss to River’s cheek. “You’re impossible.”

“The good kind of impossible?”

“My favourite kind,” Ly says, and closes the gap between them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> would u believe i actually proofread this one? there’s probably still mistakes tho bc i’m jared, 19


End file.
